


5 Lessons on Sexuality Victor Taught Yuuri (+1 Lesson Yuuri Taught Victor)

by angel_ponders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Power Dynamics, Sexuality, Victor LIkes Sucking Cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: Whether Victor realized it or not, he taught Yuuri many valuable things about sexuality.  But Yuuri had a lesson for Victor as well.   Lesson One: Acknowledging Your Feelings, Even If They’re ConfusingLesson Two: Getting In Touch With Your Eros Lesson Three: The Joys of Sexual IntimacyLesson Four: Exploring New ThingsLesson Five: The View from Above+1: Yes, Sir   I've intentionally left Yuuri's sexuality open, but hinted at it being somewhere on the ace spectrum.  Some asexual's have sex.  Some don't.  Some have urges. Some don't.  Some feel attraction and, yeah, some don't.  So place him anywhere on the spectrum that suits you.  I'm not intending this to be a defining fic for the entire ace community, but an exploration of one character learning about his own sexuality.





	1. Lesson One: Acknowledging Your Feelings, Even If They’re Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty hesitant about posting this as I'm depicting an asexual spectrum character with some sexual desires and attractions. Hopefully my warning in the summary gives you a good idea where I'm coming from. I'm demisexual and I view him as being a bit more sexually interested in people than I am, but only by a small margin. Not sure if that'd give him the same sexuality as me, or something different.
> 
> Anyway, enough freaking out about backlash, please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Later chapters will have moderate kink. If you subscribe, pay attention to the tag updates as you read so you know if you've got to bail due to the kinks!**

**Lesson One: Acknowledging Your Feelings, Even If They’re Confusing**

Yuuri had never considered himself to be ‘sexy.’ Cute, maybe. Some people were into the somewhat geeky look. He had an air of innocence lurking behind glasses and a bashful smile that most people found endearing. Even when he ditched the glasses to perform there was still a level of sweetness about him that he assumed he'd never be able to shake. But he was _generally_ fine with that. As long as he wasn’t perceived as ‘sexy’ he didn’t have to put too much thought into his sexuality. Thinking about his own sexuality was a black hole of confusion and he didn’t really care to linger on that topic too long. 

Yuuri didn't often feel sexual attraction towards people and, while he did get urges sometimes, he never really felt the need to seek out a sexual relationship with someone. He’d confided in Phichit about his ‘odd’ sexual habits, and his friend offered up some words for his sexuality. Demisexual? Gray asexual? Phichit seemed knowledgeable with all the terminology about sexuality, and insisted there was nothing ‘odd’ about him. Yuuri never claimed any of those words as his own, but he was probably something along those lines. It was comforting to know he wasn’t the only one out there that felt this way.

Besides, the only person he’d ever imagined in a sexual way was unattainable. Victor Nikiforov was a Living Legend far beyond Yuuri’s reach. For many years all he had were the posters on his wall to look at, and eventually one brief encounter in the lobby at the GPF (which went less than ideally). Either way, Victor was far _far_ outside his orbit. That meant any hypothetical situation where he’d have to put more than a passing thought into his sexuality was probably never going to happen.

But now that one person he was sexually interested in was in Japan asking to be his coach. That was.. unexpected. The posters were torn down his walls almost immediately and he tried desperately to downplay his feelings towards the man. He also resigned himself to just pushing any sexual thoughts from his mind. They were so rare, surely it wouldn’t be a problem, right? He could fall back on his innocent charm and avoid the topic entirely. _Easy._

Then he was assigned Eros.

He was horrified. How was he supposed to perform a program based on sexual love? He was a twenty three year old no experience exhibiting sexuality or trying to be sensual. He hadn’t even acted this way in his own life, let alone during a performance. His programs thus far had relied on his more gracefully innocent charms that was still firmly rooted in the reputation he’d cultivated over the years (whether he meant to do so or not). He was completely lost trying to get in touch with a sensual side of himself. Again, it wasn’t like he didn’t _have_ these feelings. He just tended to spend as little time thinking about them as possible, so the feeling was completely foreign. He couldn't pull these feelings out to perform something genuine.

Somehow he'd managed to surprise Victor enough at Onsen on Ice to keep him in Japan, but now he had to keep this going for an entire season. Envisioning Katsudon was only going to get him so far. Even trying to act as a beautiful woman felt like a surface level performance, and not something he truly felt deep down inside. It was closer than pretending to be a playboy and a lot more sexual than katsudon, but still not quite right. He’d probably never feel this program down to his bones like so many other probably could. He felt he had to confront sexuality now and he really wished he was still living with Phichit so he could have another late night conversation about it. Their Skype calls weren’t as frequent or as well timed as he’d hoped.

Victor and Yuuri had been going over some of the more complicated and ‘seductive’ step sequences in Eros when Victor sprung another surprise on him. He was, after all, an unending chain of surprises. Yuuri should have grown used to it over the weeks they’d been together so far. Yet somehow this one still blind sided him.

“Seduce me and you'll be able to seduce the whole audience,” Victor said from somewhere behind him as Yuuri skated through the sequence

“Eh?” Yuuri said as he came out of the sequence and tried to get his bearings. During the practice he'd lost track of where Victor was on the ice. This happened sometimes as Victor would skate around to view the performance from different angles. But before Yuuri could turn around to find him, Victor had skated up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “V-Victor?”

“Seduce me,” he'd said again, but this time in a whisper only centimeters from his ear. Yuuri felt his breath on his skin and shivered. Then he instinctively relaxed into the touch. “If you can seduce me, you can seduce the whole world. You have it in you.”

A calming warmth washed over him at Victor’s words. Yuuri’s head lolled back against Victor’s shoulder and he closed his eyes. Vaguely, he felt each of Victor’s fingers delicately splayed across his abdomen, firm as they pressed against him, but the warm puffs of air being released right next to his ear were almost too distracting to think about what his hands were doing. He wanted those lips on him. Just a brief touch on his ear, _please_. Without realizing it he let out a soft sigh, and Victor lightly chuckled in response.

“Just like that, Yuuri,” Victor said as he let his fingers wander slightly upward. “Let that feeling flow through you and you'll have the _whole world_ in love with you.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot open when he realized just how turned on he was. He stiffened in Victor’s arms and he immediately stopped his wandering hands. Without thinking Yuuri quickly skated forward out of Victor’s grasp. When he turned around Victor had an eyebrow cocked in confusion, but otherwise looked undisturbed at the suddenness of Yuuri’s retreat. He simply stood there and waited for Yuuri to explain if he chose to do so. Yuuri wasn’t sure he could explain… whatever it was that was going through his head. There was a lot to consider all very suddenly.

“I-I… it's late we should finish up,” he said as he tried to look anywhere but at Victor now. He was sure his face was flushing.

_Victor is a flirt, sure,_ Yuuri thought. _But I'm not supposed to get half hard during practice am I? That's not normal. This isn't normal. I should have worn a dance belt. Oh god what if he can see my erection through my sweatpants oh my god-_

“Alright,” Victor said cautiously, cutting off Yuuri’s internal monologue. Yuuri looked back up at him and Victor was smiling softly at him. It was a careful curve of his lips, not quite as bright as his usual smiles, but comforting as though he knew it Yuuri needed some cheerful normalcy at that moment. Victor’s intuition about what Yuuri needed some somewhat hit or miss, but he seemed to be aware that Yuuri needed that kindness right now. “We can break for the day. Pick back up tomorrow when Ice Castle closes to the public at six, alright?.”

“Yes! Yes! Tomorrow!” Yuuri shouted as he dashed towards the exit of the rink. 

His heart was racing and he didn’t dare look back. He hated having panic attacks - even small ones - around Victor. He hated having them around anyone, but _especially_ Victor. But if he was going to be his coach through a Grand Prix season, there were probably going to be a lot more. But that was a thought for another day. Right now he needed to think.

-

Yuuri collapsed on his bed after racing home and leaving Victor behind at Ice Castle. He was still still half hard despite having ran all the way home in an effort to burn off energy. His mind raced as he ran, but thinking about the topic of sexuality did little to quell his arousal. Just the opposite, in fact.

The fact that he was attracted to Victor was pretty much the opposite of a surprise. He'd known he'd found the man sexually attractive since he was a teenager. But he’d figured with his general lack of interest in sex he’d be able to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. But no, the one man he’d ever considered in a sexual way was instructing him in a highly sexually charged piece. And he was extremely touchy feely. That's just who he was. Yuuri wasn’t going to be able to just ignore this. He was stupid for thinking it’d be that easy.

So no, this sexual attraction to Victor wasn't a _surprise_. He just wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Victor used to be unattainable and he was his _coach_ now. They were in the same orbit finally, but the new dynamic wasn't exactly an easy one for exploring sexuality. A student shouldn't get aroused by the simple instructing touch of his coach. And was Victor his friend too? They were beginning to spend a great deal of time off the ice together now. Friends didn’t have fantasies about one another. Friends didn’t do _any_ of this. All of this was wrong wrong wrong. If he wasn’t careful he was going to screw everything up. 

But he had to admit, he was attracted to the man and that didn't look to be changing any time soon. Whatever the result, he had to at the very least acknowledge his feelings. It was an important lesson to learn, even if it did bring up more questions than it answered. Acknowledging it felt like a first step.


	2. Lesson Two: Getting In Touch With Your Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally feels Eros down to his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got about 80% of the fic complete and will update as each section gets polished. It'll take a few days I think.

**Lesson Two: Getting In Touch With Your Eros**

Despite the awkward incident at the rink, Victor seemed happy to continue on coaching him as though nothing had happened. Yuuri was grateful for that. Despite all of his quirks, Victor was always supportive of him. He accepted the Katsudon thing without question. He even called it 'unique' and used it during training. And when Yuuri began to have a panic attack at Onsen on Ice, Victor was there to provide physical comfort when that was exactly what Yuuri needed at that point and time. And now he was willing to continue coaching without mentioning the obviously unusual behavior during their practice session. There were no questions or judgement. There was just the eagerness to continue training together and move on. 

Victor initially refrained from touching again after the incident, but over the weeks and months as they headed towards the Grand Prix series they’d warmed up to each other again. He hadn’t intended to make them stop entirely in the first place. He just needed time to think about things and he'd come somewhat to a conclusion. Had it been anybody else these touches may have felt intrusive, but that was never the problem with Victor’s open affection. Yuuri dealing with his own interest was the problem. The touches were _too_ welcomed. That was what worried him. But as time went on, he began to feel like maybe Victor was receptive to Yuuri's feelings. Maybe he _wasn't_ just being flirty. Maybe it meant something to him too.

It’d have been helpful to sit down and talk about it with Victor, but he seemed to be dancing around the subject too. Yuuri was too scared to be the one to bring up their obvious mutual interest in being close to each other. There were too many lingering touches, prolonged eye contact, and affectionate smiles passing back and forth between them for it to not be mutual. But Yuuri had no idea how to start that conversation. And if he was wrong about his assumption, he would have to deal with awkwardness right during the Grand Prix series and he'd definitely fail. He was _pretty sure_ he was right, though. Victor was interested in him beyond the coach/student relationship they had and was letting Yuuri set the pace.

He still performed Eros under the guys of Katsudon in public, despite knowing deep down inside that he was performing it for Victor. The press fall out would be too much to handle if he admitted to thinking about his coach during such a sexually charged piece. He’d already dealt with heavy tabloid gossip when he announced ‘love’ as his theme and spent maybe a little longer than he had planned talking about Victor during the press conference. He really didn’t want more of that. And besides, Victor’s more adamant fans probably wouldn’t take too kindly to that idea. They already thought Yuuri stole him. He really didn’t want to deal with angry fans. That was almost more intense than press.

But everything changed in China. 

_Everything._

Watching Phichit make 'Shall We Skate?' his own unleashed something inside of Yuuri. As long as he skated behind the mask of Katsudon or pretended to be a beautiful woman in some fairytale, the program would always be only skin deep. It wouldn’t be something he felt to his core like Phichit obviously felt for the the music from _The King and the Skater_. He knew what he needed to do to let what he was feeling inside come to the surface. Even if it was intimidating. And God, showing that side of himself was _intimidating_. But it was the only way the performance would truly be genuine.

He was skating Eros for Victor. He loved everything about Victor. He was blunt, but Yuuri appreciated his honesty. He was charming and surprisingly adorable. He wasn’t perfect, and Yuuri loved that too. And... and Victor was astonishingly attractive and Yuuri was seducing him every time he skated Eros. Performing in front of an audience was showing off his ability to seduce Victor to the world. And he was ready to truly do that now. As Guang Hong’s music played he had to pace the hallways in a light jog to burn off some of that extra energy generated from his excitement. It felt like everything was clicking into place.

When it was his turn to perform he skated to the edge of the rink to have a final moment with Victor before performing. His heart was still racing, but he was going to do this. He could feel his body vibrating with excitement.

“The time of seducing me by picturing katsudon and women during your skate is over,” Victor said as he rested his hand gently on the younger skaters clenched fist. “You can fight with your own personal charm. You can envision it just fine, can't you?” 

Victor caressed the back of Yuuri’s hand ever so gently, another casual touch that Yuuri had grown to love, and the final string holding Yuuri back from showing off their love to the world snapped. He pulled his hand out from under Victor’s and gripped their hands together in a lovers bind before surging forward. He pressed their foreheads together firmly and took hold of Victor’s gaze with his own.

“Don't ever take your eyes off me,” Yuuri said, mouth mere inches from Victor’s and eyes so close he could see his coach’s pupils dilate ever so slightly at the gesture. Victor was… _aroused_. He'd seduced him with his words alone. Victor was receptive to his advances and he was no longer afraid. This was his _Eros_.


	3. Lesson Three: The Joys of Sexual Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wants to push things further. Victor seems receptive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the updated tags! We are now entering the sex territory.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you have one :) [@angel_kink](https://twitter.com/angel_kink)

**Lesson Three: The Joys of Sexual Intimacy**

Any lingering doubt that Victor hadn't understood Yuuri’s intentions evaporated in that moment. 

They'd kissed. On the ice. _In front of the world._

The weirdest part of it all was that it wasn't Eros that had prompted the kiss, despite him finally feeling the seduction as he performed the erotic piece. It was that damn quad flip in his Free Skate that pushed Victor over the edge and had him confirming to the world that they were more than just coach and skater. Yuuri had performed his signature move at the end of a performance that was meant to represent his life and career. It was essentially broadcasting that Victor was inextricably linked to his life and future to anyone that could interpret the story he was telling with his choreography, but could have been meaningless to anyone else. But Victor definitely understood loud and clear and took it a step further.

_He'd kissed him. On. Live. TV._

After the kiss everything was a blur. There was the podium with tons of pictures with the press as well as Phichit’s selfies. Then there was press in the hallways as he made his way to the lockers for a quick shower. then more press at the conference and the hallway leaving the conference room to the private exit of the stadium. It was so overwhelming, processing the kiss got pushed down the priority list. To his surprise, nobody at the conference asked about the kiss and the few that tried in the halls were intercepted by Victor who was a master of changing the subject. Yuuri had no idea how long any of it lasted, honestly, since his phone was buried in his bag the entire evening. The sun was down when he and Victor finally loaded into the back of a cab. 

Sitting in the back of the taxi were the first few minutes he’d had with Victor after the event without a camera shoved in his face. It was a relief to finally be alone with him.

“You did so well, Yuuri!” Victor stated brightly as they pulled away from the curb. Victor reached across the seat and held his hand tightly. Yuuri smiled at their interlocked fingers, appreciating their small touches now more than ever. “I'm amazed at your stamina. You touched down, but you got your rotations in. How were you not exhausted at that point? You’re amazing, Yuuri.”

Yuuri couldn't hold back his grin at the praise. He loved hearing Victor sound so excited.

“I don't know,” he said with an exhausted sigh. “Victor I just… had to try. I didn’t land it though...”

“You'll land it at Rostelecom, I know it. Oh Yuuri,” he said, tugging the younger skater across the distance of the backseat into a hug. “You are the most beautiful person on the ice. So _beautiful_.”

Yuuri leaned into Victor’s embrace and shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held in his lovers arms. He stayed there the entire ride to the hotel, nearly nodding off as his adrenaline rush from the post performance press blitz began to fade. Victor whispered small praises to him as he stroked his hair, but the remainder of the ride was blessedly silent as Yuuri felt the exhaustion slowly seeping into his bones.

Victor kept an arm around his shoulder as they walked across the lobby and loaded into the elevator. The embrace continued down the hallway once they got to their floor, but they separated when they got to their rooms. The rooms were directly next door to each other, with an adjoining dual door between them. Either of them could deadbolt their side for privacy, but if they each chose to open their own side of the door, the rooms would be joined like a mini suite. It was a convenient way for the hotel to connect rooms with shared parties such as this, while also being able to rent the rooms individually.

“Good night, Yuuri,” Victor said as he gave his shoulders a final squeeze and let go. 

Yuuri paused at his door, magnetic key in hand, as Victor gave him a final smile before disappearing into his own room just a few feet away. Yuuri wanted to reach out and stop him, pull him into his room and… do something. He didn’t know what, but _something_. The moment passed, though, and Yuuri was left alone in the hallway with his thoughts for several long moments before his exhaustion sank in. He really should relax for the evening. They’d talk later.

Yuuri unlocked his door and threw his bags down by the doorway. He should take a proper shower and get to bed. Their flight wasn’t until the afternoon, but he was pretty exhausted after performing such a technically difficult program on such little sleep. Things felt like they were sort of left unfinished, though. Should they _talk_ about that, or carry on like normal? ‘Carry on like normal’ seemed to be how Victor dealt with most things, but Yuuri wanted to push things further this time. He was ready.

The main issue was that they were in separate rooms, which didn’t seem like something people who kissed each other did. Or was it? Wasn’t a good night kiss appropriate for… what were they? Lovers? Boyfriends? Victor was his first _everything_ in this regard. He sort of hated how his desire to push further was weakened by his own inexperience. He no longer feared Victor rejecting him, but he feared making a fool out of himself as he stepped into this uncharted territory.

Yuuri paced his hotel room near the door that joined his and Victor’s rooms. He wanted to open his side and knock on Victor’s door. He wanted to talk about what’d happened and what they were supposed to do next. He wanted to repeat that kiss in the privacy of their adjoined hotel rooms at the very least. He stood there for so long he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Minutes, maybe. It felt like hours, time once again distorting as his adrenaline spiked. When his adrenaline was pumping like this he forgot how exhausted he was just a few moments prior.

Then he heard the door on the other side open and a light knock against his own. Yuuri hesitated only for a moment before unlocking the deadbolt and opening the door. Victor stood there, coat removed, but button up shirt and tie still intact. Had he been pacing his room as well? He hadn’t showered or changed for bed, but his hair was slightly mused as though he’d been running his hands through it nervously. He noticed Victor did that sometimes, but had enough discipline to hold back from messing up his hair in front of the press. He always looked his best for the press.

“May I come in?” 

Instead of verbalizing his consent he nodded and stepped aside so Victor could enter. Victor stepped into the room and for a moment they were silent, looking at each other and waiting for someone to make a move. Yuuri felt it was obvious Victor should act first since Yuuri was inexperienced. But maybe he was supposed to make a move this time? Victor initiated the first kiss after all. Was that how it worked? They’d take turns at this sort of thing? Before Yuuri could get too lost in thought about how all this should work, Victor smoothly surged forward. 

He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands and kissed him gently, letting his tongue lightly probe at his lips asking for permission to enter. Yuuri was unsure if he’d be a satisfactory kisser, but he opened up to him, and Victor eagerly accepted the invitation. It was intoxicating, feeling Victor all around him, hands exploring his body and kissing each other so thoroughly. It was so different from the quick peck on the lips after his Free Skate. It was slower, deeper, and very much only for them. 

He carded his fingers through that silvery hair and marveled at how wonderful such a simple act could be. He let one hand fall to Victor’s neck, then his jaw, brushing his thumb gently over his cheek. Victor had a moderate amount of stubble, but it’d be gone by morning. He always preferred to be clean shaven.

Victor’s own hands were more adventurous, one remaining cupped on his face while the other ran over his chest, abdomen, side, and, eventually, cupped his ass gently. Yuuri gasped into the kiss at that, but the hand continued it’s eager exploration of every inch of Yuuri’s body within reach. He wanted to remove his clothes and feel his hands on his skin, but that’d require breaking their kiss and that just wasn’t going to happen at that moment. It was far too wonderful.

One of Victor’s legs pushed between Yuuri’s, and he realized they were both incredibly hard. He’d done this to Victor. He _aroused_ him. Victor rolled his hips forward and their cocks rubbed together through their pants, The heat and friction caused Yuuri to moan and finally break the kiss. Victor didn’t skip a beat, though, and began kissing Yuuri’s jaw, neck, the juncture with his shoulder, leaving light sucking kisses in his wake. He wanted that mouth _everywhere._

Yuuri got so lost in the feeling he hadn't realized he'd been backed up against the bed until the back of his legs hit the mattress.

“Sit,” Victor requested. His voice was breathy, as though he’d just skated a program himself. _I did that to him_ , Yuuri thought.

Yuuri obliged his request and Victor immediately got to his knees between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri leaned down and resumed their kiss, albeit at a slightly awkward angle. He buried his hands in that gorgeous silver hair again, tugging ever so slightly to angle Victor’s mouth just right. Yuuri may not have had the practical experience, but this _felt_ right. He could kiss him forever and lose himself completely in the feeling of Victor’s hands all over him.

When Victor reached for the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants, Yuuri’s breath hitched and he stiffened for the first time during their encounter. Victor looked up at him questioningly. 

“Is this alright?” Yuuri nodded, but his breathing was speeding up and he was beginning to shake slightly. “Are you sure? We don't have to-”

“I'm sure Victor,” Yuuri managed to squeak out between his harsh breathing. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. “I'm really really sure. Please.”

Victor smiled at him softly and continued where he left off with his fingers sliding under the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. He pulled Yuuri’s hardening cock out and stroked it gently. Yuuri gasped again, but couldn’t take his eyes off Victor’s face as he pumped him slowly. Victor’s pupils had dilated and his mouth had fallen open. He clearly enjoyed the very act of touching Yuuri, without him even being touched himself. 

Victor was so turned on already. And it was because of _Yuuri_. He couldn’t get over that thought.

The sensation of having someone else’s hand on his cock was somewhat odd at first, but Victor’s hands were skilled and he could feel himself inching towards a climax already. He wouldn’t last long and he’s sure he’d be embarrassed about that later, but it just felt too good right now. Every caress was just the right amount of pressure, the right balance of _gentleness_ and firmness. Yuuri wasn’t surprised that he was such a skilled lover, but was moderately surprised Victor hadn’t begun to pleasure himself yet.

“Ah, Victor…” He moaned and ran his fingers through that tantalizingly beautiful silver hair. “Kimochi ii,” he sighed, then realized he’d slipped back into Japanese involuntarily. He quickly translated so Victor didn’t worry that he was asking him to stop. “Good, Victor. It feels _good_.”

Victor began to lick and lightly suck on the head of his cock then and Yuuri couldn't help but fall back against the bed. It was so hot and _tight_ and wet in Victor’s mouth. None of his fantasies had even come close to this feeling. He didn’t know if he’d be able to make Victor ever feel this good with his own mouth, but he was definitely taking notes for future attempts. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to remember it all through the heavy fog of arousal, but he definitely wanted to try. God he was _amazing_.

Yuuri’s boldness grew and he threw a leg over Victor’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Victor happily surged forward, taking him down until the tip of Yuuri’s cock hit the back of his throat. He sucked slightly, amazed that this didn’t trigger his gag reflex. What _wasn’t_ this man talented at?

“Hai!” Yuuri shouted, once again failing to communicate properly in English. It was too, good, though. He was going to come soon. “Iku iku! Coming! Victor please… I'm… I’m…”

Victor popped off of him long enough to say “come for me Yuuri,” but took him back into his mouth immediately. And god, those words alone were enough to push Yuuri over the edge. He didn't last long after that. He came with a shout, hands twisting in the bedsheets and his heel digging into Victor’s back. He held his breath as he came, rocked to the core with the force of his own orgasm. Victor was swallowing every last drop as Yuuri spent himself in his mouth and god Yuuri had no idea _that_ thought could be arousing. Victor was drinking him up and it was so damn _erotic_. His entire body was burning and he could hardly breathe, but it was the most amazing surge of energy he'd ever felt.

After Yuuri had finished, Victor crawled up the bed and laid by him, arm resting gently across his abdomen as he left a chaste kiss against Yuuri’s cheek. There was a silent moment as Yuuri’s racing heart began to slow and he became somewhat more coherent. He'd enjoyed that immensely. Whatever his sexuality was, he was definitely interested in pursuing a sexual relationship with Victor. He hadn't expected it to go this far tonight, but he was glad that it did.

“That was… unexpected,” Yuuri said, breathing still heavy but slowly returning to normal. 

“Really?” Victor’s voice had an air of amusement to it. He curled around Yuuri’s side and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Sort of… I mean…. after we kissed I expected more kissing maybe? But not… not…”

“You didn't expect me to give you a blow job tonight.”

“No,” he said as he hid his face behind his hands. His skin was heating up again, but not from arousal. He was embarrassed at the casual way Victor talked about the sex act. As comfortable as Yuuri was with him now, this was still the first time Yuuri had been intimate with anyone. “I really didn't expect that. I didn't even do anything back! That's so rude I'm sorry!” Yuuri began to sit up, but Victor put a gentle hand on his chest to encourage him to stay still.

“Doesn't matter,” Victor said as he carefully removed Yuuri’s hands from his face. “That was enough to make me come.”

“What, really?” Yuuri looked down and noticed the very visible dark spot on his slacks. Victor hadn’t even unzipped himself and he’d come just from giving Yuuri a blow job. He couldn’t comprehend how that could be enough, but he was glad Victor enjoyed himself. He had so much to learn about what Victor liked he didn't even know where to begin. But god he wanted to explore that and find out every little thing about Victor. And himself. What did _Yuuri_ like?

“Yes. I just really like giving blow jobs.”

Yuuri paused at the straight forward phrasing, and caught a sly smirk tug at Victor lips. Yuuri laughed nervously before blurring out “well I like getting them!”

Victor laughed and left a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s shoulder. God, Yuuri knew that outburst sounded dumb, but like always, Victor supported his quirks. Besides, it was the truth anyway.

“I mean, not that I've ever had one before,” Yuuri said again quickly. “You were my first. That was my first. And I wanted it. Wanted to do _something_ anyway, but I hadn’t thought it through and… you swallowed oh my god.” He buried his face in his hands again.

Victor chuckled again but remained curled around Yuuri’s side. His thumb gently ran over some of Yuuri’s exposed skin on his abdomen and he shut his eyes, perfectly content laying there in a peaceful post orgasmic bliss.

As Yuuri calmed he could feel his exhaustion sneaking up on him again. He had a poor night’s sleep before the skate, then performed the most physically demanding program of his life, and then he had his first blow job. ‘Exhausted’ was an understatement. He heard Victor’s breathing deepen next to him and knew he was falling asleep, too. Victor hadn’t physically exerted himself much that day, but his stamina wasn’t as high as Yuuri’s was to begin with. A normal day’s activities could make him tired at this time of night. It was nearing midnight.

“Victor?” he said softly.

“Hm?” He didn't bother opening his eyes, too close to sleep to exert the effort.

“You are still in your slacks and dress shirt.”

“Hm,” was the tired response.

“You should make yourself more comfortable. At least take those off.”

Victor opened his eyes then. “Can I stay here tonight then?”

Yuuri nodded. Victor stripped down completely, underwear too soiled to be comfortable to sleep in. He crawled under the covers with Yuuri, who wasn't phased by the nudity at this point. He'd seen Victor naked enough at the Onsen, and now they were lovers. It was hardly a concern. 

Within minutes they were both asleep in each others arms.


	4. Lesson Four: Exploring New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that so many ace spectrum people identify with this fic! I was so nervous guys. But your comments make me so so happy. Thank you.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@Angel_kink](https://twitter.com/angel_kink)

**Lesson Four: Exploring New Things**

Three days had passed since they'd returned from China. They were both jetlagged the first day and took the second day off just to unwind after the competition. This included copious amounts of time in the hot spring as well as lounging about the common area with Yuuri’s family. They only returned to the ice on the third day, mainly to practice the quad flip. Victor was beyond excited to teach it to him, which gave Yuuri butterflies in his stomach. Victor had not only understood the message of the placement of the move, but was set on making sure it got to stay in the program. Yuuri couldn't tell where the excitement as a coach ended and the excitement as a new lover began. Maybe it was both for Victor.

They only had three weeks until Rostelecom and if Yuuri was going to include the quad flip in his Free Skate, he had to learn how to land it. While his short program was solid, he needed to close the gap with his Free Skate to have a shot at the podium. The base scores of many of the people at Rostelecom were similar or higher than his own. Adding the quad flip would elevate his score, but falling or not landing it right would take some of those points away. That meant they had to practice quad flip, quad flip, quad flip. He had to nail it. Eventually he finally landed one correctly and Victor twirled him on the ice in celebration. But he’d have to land it a lot more than that before he felt comfortable with it. 

After the many long grueling hours it took to land the quad flip once, they called it a day and returned home. Their first stop were the baths to loosen up Yuuri’s muscles, then they had a quick dinner before retiring to Yuuri’s room for the night. They spent every night together in Yuuri’s bed after they'd returned, not seeing the point in sleeping separately anymore now that everything was out in the open. But besides kissing and cuddling before bed, they hadn't escalated things any further. They hadn’t even repeated the blow job from China, which Yuuri was sure was going to become a regular thing immediately. Victor didn’t hold back his affection, but he seemed to be happy to let Yuuri dictate just how far they’d go next. Yuuri hoped he wasn't afraid to push forward himself, but he was also touched that Victor seemed to want to be cautious. He didn't need to be, though. Yuuri knew what he wanted now.

“Are you sore?” Victor asked, running a hand up and down Yuuri’s leg as they cuddled on his bed. They were curled into each other, Yuuri’s head resting against Victor’s shoulder as the Russian caressed him gently.

“A little. The quad flip is a bit of a strain on muscles that don’t get use with the other jumps.”

“I know,” Victor said with a kiss to his temple. “You do it so beautifully.”

“I only landed it once,” said with a hint of frustration.

“Even a few of your unsuccessful attempts were beautiful.” Victor grinned. “Even graceful when you fall.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said with a mildly annoyed groan.

“What, I'm just speaking the truth,” he said as he left a soft kiss on his forehead. “But falling less would be good of course. Less bruises.”

His hand continued to wander, massaging certain muscles in Yuuri’s legs and lower back that he knew got particularly sore during quad flips. He was careful to avoid any bruising from Yuuri’s falls during the day, but he was sure they'd be more visible later that he just didn't know about. Yuuri was really determined to learn the quad flip and just kept going after several nasty tumbles. After firmly massaging a set of muscles, Victor’s hand would lightly trail over Yuuri’s sweatpants to another sore spot. It was soothing for the both of them as the room filled with the sounds of their breathing. It was incredibly peaceful… and somewhat arousing.

At one point his fingers brushed briefly over Yuuri’s slowly hardening erection under his pants and Yuuri sucked in a breath at the contact. But Victor continued to lightly trail his fingers over Yuuri’s body, ignoring the increasingly obvious erection. Yuuri wasn’t sure if the touch was intentional or just a byproduct of wandering hands. It was the first moderately sexual contact between them in three days and it reminded Yuuri just how very attracted to the man he was. Victor was always free with his touches, but now they were officially in a relationship the touches took on new meaning. They were both finally on the same page about what they were to each other and they didn’t have to be afraid to express it. 

Without thinking he leaned up and captured Victor’s mouth with his own, sensing a moment to push a little further and try something new. Victor stopped his sensual massaging and let Yuuri kiss him tenderly. Then those same massaging hands began to explore Yuuri’s body like it had back in China. There was an eagerness to his touch, a desire to remove the clothing and make skin to skin contact. Yuuro wanted to remove this clothes and feel Victor’s hands directly on him. The only lingering worry was his own inexperience, which Victor treated respectfully. There was nothing stopping them.

Yuuri broke their kiss long enough to remove his own shirt, but he pulled Victor right back into the kiss once the garment was removed. Victor sucked in a breath at the first contact between his hands and Yuuri’s bare skin. They’d seen each other naked many times, had touched intimately over clothes, had even stretched naked in the onsen that one time (much to the surprise of the other guests), but this was the first time his eager hands got to explore Yuuri’s bare skin with abandon. Even during their experience in China it’d been mostly over the clothes exploration (save for the cock in the mouth, of course).

After a minute of eager touches Victor broke the kiss to remove his own shirt, then turned Yuuri on his back to position himself between his legs. They were kissing again instantly, each moaning into the other's mouth as Victor rolled their hips together. The sensation of their cocks rubbing together, even through fabric, was an incredibly delicious friction that sense shivers up Yuuri’s spine. He needed more.

Yuuri’s hands gripped tight to the taught muscles of his back, nails digging in ever so slightly when Victor ground down against him again unexpectedly. Yuuri spread his legs wider and pushed up into him, moaning into their kiss again, reacting to the friction the movement created. He wasn’t sure what his sexuality was exactly, but goddamn he definitely wanted to have sex with Victor. Immediately. Letting his instincts guide him, Yuuri reached down and cupped Victor through his pants, causing the older skater to abandon the kiss, unable to concentrate on anything else but the hand on him.

“Yuuri,” he moaned. “Moya lyubov, amazing.”

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered into his ear. He took a deep breath and then charged forward more boldly. “I want to… I want to have sex with you.”

“Some might call what we did in China sex,” Victor said, lifting his head enough to nibble at Yuuri’s jawline.

“I know. It is, but…” Yuuri flushed, momentarily freezing up with doubts about how to word it. Blunt or delicate? “A different kind of sex?”

Victor lifted his head up and looked Yuuri in the eyes. Once more his pupils were widened and he looked utterly debauched. But he also looked ready to stop at the first sign that Yuuri wasn't completely ready.

“If you’re ready, yes. Are you?”

“I’m ready.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Victor,” he said as he cupped his lover’s cheek. “Don't ask a third time. I've told you I'm ready.” 

There was a moment’s pause where they just looked at each other, then Victor nodded and smiled.

“Okay,” Victor said cheerfully.

Victor slowly pulled Yuuri’s sweatpants and underwear down and discarded them off the side of the bed, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s as he did so. Yuuri sucked in a breath as the air hit his skin. Again, this was not exactly the first time Victor had seen him naked. But it was another level of vulnerability. Instead of nervous, Yuuri was… excited. More than excited. He was ecstatic. He’d never felt this kind of need before, even in his fantasies.

“You too. Your pants,” Yuuri said as he reached towards Victor’s still clothed bottom half. He couldn't quite reach him as Victor was still kneeling between his legs where he stopped after discarding his pants. But the gesture got the sentiment across.

“Happily,” Victor said as he removed his own pants and underwear. A bit of the song song cadence was back in his voice and Yuuri smiled. God, he loved this man. The adorable side of him, the sensual side, the silly and forgetful side. They were all wonderful.

Victor climbed back on the bed to hover over Yuuri, but he kept a small distance between them. Yuuri could feel the body heat, but there was no contact just yet. Victor placed a hand on either side of Yuuri’s head and looked down at him, soaking in his beauty. Yuuri reached up and brushed some of his bangs aside, admiring Victor’s beauty in turn. They became lost in one another momentarily, until Yuuri remembered what they’d been escalating towards.

“Uh, um, I have… there’s lube and a condom in my nightstand drawer.”

Victor smiled and reached over to pull out the supplies. Victor was Yuuri’s first sexual partner, so he knew he was clean, but Victor wanted to be cautious about himself. He was glad Yuuri had been prepared. He'd only been training with Yuuri for 8 months, but hadn't been tested in over a year. Maybe someday they wouldn’t need the barrier, but right now it made sense. 

He set the condom aside, though, and concentrated on preparing Yuuri. This would be the first time he’d be penetrated and he knew he had to be gentle. He coated three fingers thoroughly before bending over Yuuri to kiss him gently while placing a single digit at his entrance. The cool gel caused Yuuri to flinch suddenly, shocked by the temperature as well as the new sensation of being touched in such a private area. He’d never even touched himself like this. When he masterbated he tended to pay attention to his cock only.

“It will feel unusual at first,” Victor said, leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “If you want me to stop, please let me know.” Another kiss on the other corner. “In English, though. Please. I don’t know ‘stop’ in Japanese.”

“It’s ‘yamate,’” Yuuri said, looping his arms around Victor’s neck and putting their foreheads together. He shut his eyes and whispered. “Just in case. I won’t say it, though.”

“Don’t be afraid to, if you need it.”

“Victor, please,” he said somewhat impatiently. He ran his fingers through Victor’s hair and gripped the strands lightly. “Please just.. I need you, please.”

Victor huffed out a laugh. 

“Alright.” Then a single digit was sliding in. 

Yuuri gasped and his back involuntarily arched off the bed. The intrusion was unusual, and burned slightly, but it wasn’t an entirely unwelcomed feeling. The stretch was oddly satisfying, but Victor had stopped pushing forward at the knuckle, letting Yuuri’s body adjust around him. It was an extremely small intrusion, considering what they planned to be doing soon. Victor was well endowed and it suddenly made sense just how important preparation was.

Yuuri opened his eyes to look at his lover, who was completely flushed and already looking lost in the bliss. Yuuri was beginning to realize a that Victor derived a large amount of pleasure from doting on Yuuri. So much so, that even the act of preparing him was a massive turn on. It was a good thing Yuuri enjoyed being on this end of things. It was extremely pleasurable for the both of them this way.

“More, Victor,” he said as he leaned up to kiss him again, gripping Victor’s hair tightly and pulling him into a kiss. He really loved the feeling of Victor’s hair between his fingers. And Victor seemed to enjoy when he did it, if the twitch of his cock was any indication.

Victor continued with his gentle preparation. He glided the single digit in further, letting Yuuri adjust to each new inch. Each gentle glide made Yuuri tense slightly, but relax and moan with pleasure a few seconds later. He felt the urge to push back, but restrained himself, trusting in Victor to know how slow to take this. He was clueless and trusted his partner completely. Before he knew it, Victor had pushed in as far as he could go. Yuuri let out a sigh as the pain gave way to pleasure. He was going to enjoy this. He could tell.

Once Yuuri felt looser and more relaxed, Victor pumped the digit in and out slowly, cautiously adding a second finger on one of his gentle ministrations. The finger slid in easily due to the lube and the gentle work he’d been doing, but Yuuri tensed and bucked off the bed at the change in girth. The motion plunged Victor’s fingers in deeper than he’d intended, but Yuuri’s pleasured moan erased any doubt that it’d been a painful experience. Victor smiled with satisfaction that his lover was enjoying himself.

Victor added a third finger and continued with his gentle ministrations until Yuuri began to verbally beg for more.

“Victor, please,” he begged. “More. I need you. Now.”

When Victor pulled his fingers out, Yuuri gasped at the loss. He found that he quite liked the feeling of being full. The stretch was amazing. But he knew what was coming would be so much more intense. Victor’s girth was even bigger than the three fingers combined, but Yuuri was dying to feel that inside of him. He moaned again just at the thought.

Victor had slipped on a condom and slathered himself with lube as Yuuri was lost in his own imagination about what was coming. He lined himself up at Yuuri’s entrance and bent down to kiss his lover before making that first breach. When he pushed in, Yuuri gasped, but remained relaxed. Victor trailed kisses along his jaw, giving him space to breath and moan as needed. Yuuri turned his head more to allow better access and Victor kissed just behind his ear as he pushed in more.

Yuuri was so slicked and stretched from their preparation that it didn’t take long for Victor to push until he was completely buried in his lover. He paused and listened to Yuuri’s breathing. Fast, but not pained. And Yuuri’s hand was buried in his hair and his legs had widened to allow him more access. He seemed very inviting and didn't show any signs of stopping, but he wanted to ask anyway.

“Are you alright?” he inquired, but it was hard to parse English together when he was so incredibly lost in the pleasure coursing through him.

“Hai. Victoru motto.” 

Victor laughed. He wasn’t the only one forgetting English in the midst of pleasure, it seemed. He nuzzled closer to Yuuri’s ear.

“Moya lyublyu. I love the sound of your voice when you speak Japanese.” He kissed the shell of Yuuri’s ear and pulled out slowly. “It’s so different. So beautiful.”

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned as he began to feel the loss again. But Victor was gliding back in immediately and setting a slow but tantalizing rhythm of thrusts. “Talk to me more. I love your voice too.”

“I love you, Yuuri.”

“In Russian.” Victor’s rhythm stuttered only slightly. “Less thinking involved.”

“Da, Yurachka.” Victor steadied out again and Yuuri could feel his orgasm already approaching. He wasn't going to last long. “Ya lyublyu tebya. Vy prekrasny.”

Yuuri had no idea what he was saying. And he didn’t care. Was this a kink? Did he have a language kink? He wasn’t sure. This was the first time he’d ever had sex, let alone thought about kinks. Whatever the case, Victor had brought it up first so he clearly enjoyed it as well. People sounded different when they spoke the language they were most familiar with. The inflection was different. The voice flowed more naturally. And the harshness of some of the consonants in Russian made Victor sound incredibly erotic. He wondered what it was about Japanese that Victor thought was so beautiful.

Just then Victor hit something deep inside him and Yuuri dug his nails into Victor’s back. He shouted Victor’s name, and then his lover was hitting that spot again with every thrust. Heat coiled deep inside and he felt his body flooding with heat. He was sure this was far too quickly for most people, but it was his first time having this kind of sex. Victor didn’t seem like he’d judge him for coming so soon. There was such an implicit trust between them now that Yuuri felt free to let his body do what it wanted.

“Iku wa, Victor,” he shouted as he felt his orgasm coming. Sure, there was a language thing going on (which he’d think more about later), but maybe this should be translated. Victor deserved some warning. “I’m coming. I’m not going to-to… last. Victor!”

“Come for me, Yurachka.” 

“Ah,” Yuuri cried out and released his own orgasm, messily spilling onto his own abdomen. 

Victor continued his steady rhythm as Yuuri spent himself untouched between them. But a moment later Victor tensed and came with a whimper deep within Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't look away from his lovers face as he came. It was so open and vulnerable, eyes shut and mouth open as soft noises bubbled up from his throat. It was the most beautiful expression he’d ever seen cross his lover’s face and he wanted to see more of it in the future. This would definitely be an experience he’d repeat.

Then Victor collapsed next to him and curled around him protectively like they were before things escalated. They should really wash up, but it was far too peaceful to move. Yuuri could lay there forever, never caring that his cum was drying on his skin. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was basking in the post orgasmic bliss with Victor. His body was thrumming with endorphins and everything felt right with the world. 

Yeah, his sexuality was confusing, but sex with Victor was definitely something he enjoyed.


	5. Lesson Five: The View from Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The position changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updates slowed down. Sex scenes take me a long time to write and this chapter is pretty much pure smut. SORRY.
> 
> I also signed up for the Katsudon Big Bang so I'm writing two stories at once. Only one more chapter left of this one, though! And this next chapter will probably take a while too. I'm not only writing a sex scene, but one involving a kink I've never written before so I'm going to be second guessing myself a lot UGH WRITER WOES.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@angel_kink](https://twitter.com/angel_kink)

**Lesson Five: The View from Above**

 

They’d had sex several times since they first slept together.  There wasn't much variation to the bedroom yet, but Yuuri was open to trying new things.  Victor knew that and once tried flipping Yuuri onto his stomach to come at him from behind, but neither one of them liked that position very much. They both loved looking at each while having sex and they ended up turning back around to face each other after just a few minutes in their new position.  They were quickly realizing that just watching each other’s expressions during any kind of sexual activity was a massive turn on for the both of them.  Yuuri hadn’t even realized that could be a  _ thing _ , but seeing Victor’s eyes grow dark and half lidded and watching his skin get flushed with excitement made Yuuri grow hard.  Even just thinking about it turned him on.

 

Despite the lack of variation, it was far from boring.  Yuuri very much enjoyed the feeling of having sex with Victor. He wasn't sure he'd enjoy it with anyone else, but t _ his _ he liked.  He loved watching Victor come apart above him.  He even liked the burn and stretch of being penetrated, despite the initial pain involved.  And he liked his prostrate stimulated, but only sparingly.  Sometimes it could be too intense for him, but it was still generally pleasurable. Yuuri had initially be extremely introspective about that fact he’d never thought he’d enjoy sex before and was now enthusiastically interested in it with Victor, but trying to come up with a label for what he felt was becoming more frustrating than it was worth.  Maybe someday he’d have to articulate his feelings, but Victor didn’t ask and everyone else just assumed based on their relationship.  That may end up being frustrating in and of itself, but he didn't feel like lingering on it right now.

 

This particular evening felt like it’d proceed like almost any other had.  Yuuri’s hands were buried in Victor’s hair - an act he was learning was one of his favorite things to do - and Victor was eagerly touching Yuuri everywhere he could reach.  They’d disrobed already, but they were enjoying these touches far too much to move on to other things.  Sometimes just touching each other without any penetration or oral sex was enough to nearly push Yuuri to the edge.  Victor clearly felt the same.  He’d lose the ability to translate his thoughts and slip into undecipherable Russian babbling early on in their activities. On this particular night, though, Victor found his English and chimed in with a request.

 

“I want to try something tonight,” Victor said as Yuuri kissed a long trail across his jaw and ran a hand across his calf.

 

“Hm?”

 

Then Victor was rolling them over until Yuuri was straddling his thighs.  The sudden change in scenery was alarming at first and he gripped onto Victor’s biceps tightly to keep balance.  He’d never been the one looking down on Victor before.  What exactly was expected of him from this angle?

 

“M-me on top?”  He hadn't considered this, but now looking down at Victor, hair messily spread across the pillow, he realized the idea was rather appealing.  He liked watching Victor come apart above him, but what would it be like to watch him come apart below him?  To watch his hair spread out messily across the pillows?  To arch his back up off the mattress?  It could be very appealing indeed.

 

“Is that alright?”  Victor reached up and cupped Yuuri’s face, looking for assurance that this was something he wanted to do.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said with a nod, letting himself smirk slightly as he thought about the potential advantages.  He trailed his fingers delicately down Victor’s chest and simply soaked in the view.  His eyes followed his fingers as they trailed across his skin, brushing slightly over a nipple before moving down further to Victor’s taught stomach.  He was lain out completely bare before him and it was rather alluring. Then his eyes flicked up to Victor’s again, somewhat questioningly.  “You still inside me, though, right?” 

 

“Hm, you can decide,” Victor said as he ran his hands up Yuuri’s sides.  “I like it either way.”

 

Yuuri considered for a moment. Being on top looking down was already a first, but he wasn’t quite ready to be the one doing the penetrating yet.  He kind of liked that part.  Maybe someday, though.  There would be so many other things to explore, but a simple change in view was enough for now.  He ran his hands up Victor’s torso feeling every inch of Victor’s skin that was laid bare before him.  Then he brushed his hands over Victor’s nipples again and relished in the gasp it pulled from Victor, who let his eyes flutter closed at the contact.   Yuuri cupped Victor’s face before kissing him deeply, swallowing every gasp and moan that his lover produced.  Yuuri thrust his hips forward, trapping their cocks between them and causing a delicious friction that caused Victor to arch off the bed.  Victor moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed by every little thing Yuuri had just done to him, and Yuuri smirked.  Yes.  This was a  _ very _ appealing position indeed.

 

"I still want you inside me," Yuuri said as he pulled the lube from the nightstand. 

He handed the bottle to Victor, not quite interested in preparing himself for this despite being eager for a new position.  He probably could if he wanted, but he just didn’t feel like that was the best use of his hands.  No, his hands belonged firmly in Victor’s hair while he kissed him senseless.  It was clearly the best thing they could be doing at that moment.   _God_ he loved the feeling of his hair between his fingers.  What about this was so appealing?

 

The preparation was different from this angle.  Victor’s fingers felt like they could go deeper than they usually could and Yuuri could push back down on them to drive them even further still.  Despite not being the one stretching himself open, he still felt way more involved in the pace of their preparation. For a moment he thrust back and was basically fucking Victor’s fingers. He’d never felt so powerful during sex as he did in that moment.  He wondered if power itself could be a turn on, but before he let himself wander too far down that path he decided it was time to escalate this further.  He needed Victor in him as soon as possible.

 

He took the lube from Victor then and poured some in his own hand.  He tossed the bottle to the side before beginning to slick up Victor’s cock.  He’d considered doing this part once before, but it was thus far something Victor did. In response to the new variation, Victor knocked his head back against the pillow and moaned loud enough that Yuuri was sure the entire Onsen could hear him.  Surprisingly, Yuuri didn’t care this time around.  He took a strange pride in the fact others would hear this, even if that may lead to awkward conversations later.  He'd deal with that later.  He was far too occupied at the moment.

 

Yuuri then positioned himself over Victor and paused when he felt the bluntness of the head against his opening.  The moment when it’d breach was his decision, and he had a brief moment of panic wondering if he’d have the courage to push down.  The initial burn of penetration was always a mix of pain and pleasure.  He generally enjoyed it, but Victor was the one to push through the pain for him.  Could he push through it himself?  Could he really take this much control?

 

“Still good?” Victor asked.

 

Yuuri looked down at Victor, who had a hint of concern in his eyes.  Instead of responding verbally, Yuuri pushed down, forcing the head to breach that first tight ring of muscles.  He spasmed at the sensation, but Victor’s strong hands were gripping his hips, holding him in place so that he didn’t topple over.  He couldn’t help think about how those same hands held him up during practice for their exhibition skate.  They were set to fly to Barcelona in just a few short days and they’d perform together at the exhibition afterwards.  They’d been working particularly hard on their lifts recently and he'd grown so very familiar with just how stable those arms could be.  But right now those strong arms were holding him in place as he recovered from the initial overwhelming sensation and he was so incredibly grateful.

 

When Yuuri felt comfortable enough to move, he pushed down and Victor loosened his grip on Yuuri’s hips.  Yuuri kept himself steady by holding firmly onto Victor’s arms, but his body was wracked with pleasure and shaking from the stimulation. Even though it was overwhelming, he continued to push, taking Victor in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside him.  Yuuri paused as his body adjusted to the stretch, which felt far more intense than it'd every felt before.

 

Once he felt stable enough to move, Yuuri reached down to brush some of his sweat slicked hair off Victor’s forehead.  He then cupped his face as he looked into his half lidded eyes completely amazed at what he saw.  Victor was absolutely wrecked already.  The position was clearly doing wonders for him, too.  Victor rolled his head to the side and kissed Yuuri’s palm ever so gently.

 

“ Ya lyublyu tebya,” Victor nearly whispered.  Yuuri had heard those words before and could surmise what it meant, even without ever asking.  They were only ever uttered in the most tender moments between them.

 

“Aishiteru,” he said back, running his thumb along Victor’s cheek.  Victor appeared to understand without asking, too, as he reached up and laced their fingers together.  He kissed Yuuri’s ring and sighed.

 

Yuuri experimented slightly by slowly rolling his hips, causing them both to gasp at the new sensations.  It was a pleasant stretch this time, the initial pain having generally dissipated as his body adjusted.  Then, Yuuri pulled up ever so slightly and pushed back down to see how this particular movement felt.  When he pushed down all the way once more tip of Victor’s cock brushed his prostate slightly.  Yuuri nearly toppled forward again, but Victor caught him and held him upright as he recovered from the initial flood of feelings.  Sometimes that type of stimulation was still too much for him, but he was glad he explored it at least.  At least he now knew what to expect.

 

“Are you alright,” Victor said, reaching up and moving some of Yuuri’s growing hair out of his eyes.  

 

“Yes,” he breathed out.  He’d be alright.  He'd just been taken off guard.

 

Attempting to move up and down was too much sensation all at once, he’d decided, but rolling his hips stimulated them both without Yuuri losing too much control.  He kind of liked remaining in  _ control  _ right now. He didn’t feel he’d last long either way, but this would prolong the experience at the very least.  With their previous position, Yuuri was building up a stamina and their love making was becoming a longer and more pleasurable affair.  He’d hoped Victor wouldn’t be disappointed if this didn’t last as long as they were growing accustomed to.  But then he realized  _ of course  _ Victor wouldn’t mind.  He _ always  _ met him where he was.

 

Yuuri rolled his hips again and Victor squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a long low moan.  Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes of Victor’s face as he began to set a pace that was quickly reducing Victor to pieces below him.  This was his favorite part of their love making.  He loved to watch Victor lose himself to pleasure.  He enjoyed it more than the very act of having sex, even though he now understood that that was also a fun activity as long as it was with Victor.  Yuuri wondered if he would ever see Victor come apart like this without penetrative or oral sex even coming into play.  Could he make him come from other sensations alone?  Could he make him come without being touched?  How far could he push that?

 

Yuuri’s rhythm stuttered slightly as that thought ran through his mind.  He’d need to do some… research.

 

Victor opened his eyes slightly, thrown by the change in rhythm, but Yuuri fell back into their steady pace.  Yuuri was taking to the new position well and could definitely see this becoming a regular thing.  God, Victor was beautiful below him.   _ He’s so beautiful _ .  His hands found Victor’s nipples once more and brushed over them gently.

 

“Ja končáju,” muttered frantically, sounding extremely strained and out of breath.  Yuuri didn’t know these words and momentarily slowed down in case it was a request to stop.

 

“English, Victor,” he said as he gently ran a thumb over his lover’s cheek.   
  
“Coming.  I’m  _ coming _ ,” he said as he began to thrust up into his lover.

 

Victor sat up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.  He began to thrust into him with abandon and Yuuri was matching ever movement with a roll of his hips.  The new angle began to stimulate Yuuri’s prostate and he could feel that he was also getting close.  Their pace became frantic as they chased their own orgasm.  Yuuri thought he might have come first, but with the flood of endorphins coursing through his system, he couldn’t really be sure.  Maybe it’d been simultaneous.  Maybe not.

 

The next thing he was aware of were Victor’s arms around him as they lay together on the bed.  Victor had pulled out of him at some point without him noticing and they were both lying sweatily in each other's arms, trying to steady their own breathing.

 

“Did you enjoy it,” Victor said between breaths, moving his hand up and down Yuuri’s back in a soothing motion.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered.  He lifted his head to look into Victor’s eyes.  “Did you?”

 

“Absolutely,” he said, pulling Yuuri in closer for a gentle kiss on the head.

  
Yuuri laid his head back down against Victor’s chest and concentrated on their slowly steadying breathing.  He’d learned a lot about himself this evening and he… wanted to start exploring things.  He wasn’t sure how he could express this new feeling inside him, but he wanted to try.


End file.
